fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Rebirth Grotto
Description After Nakarkos was slain in the Wyvern's End, the ecosystem was able to re-adapt itself back to life with monsters populating the area again, though perhaps not the same monsters as there were before due to the sheer number of skeletons remaining in the area. Life lives on even after death after all, as such the locale was renamed the Rebirth Grotto. Layout Base Camp: '''The Base Camp remains the same as in Wyvern's End though is now connected to Area 1 via rope ladder. On the other side, vines reach down from above leading up to Area 9. '''Area 1: The layout is roughly the same as in Wyvern's End with the main difference being the Nakarkos' bone armour laying in the centre of the area for hunters to leap off of. A rope ladder in the North West leads back to base camp, a second in the South East leads to Area 6. Paths have also opened up in the North West and South East leading to Areas 2 and 4 respectively. Area 2: This area lies underneath a massive ribcage from an unknown monster, bioluminescent bacteria makes it appear to glow blue. As well as this, many old monster carcasses litter the area. The secret area is also here on top of the skeleton, with a mining spot and a bug catching spot. A path to the south leads back to Area 1 whereas climbing up towards a crack in a wall and up some vines leads up to Area 3. '''Area 3: '''This area is a spot of grassy plains off the side of the abyss. The grass is still yellowed and withered here but some patches are growing back green. Two paths to the West lead to Areas 8 and 10, climbing down in the South leads back to Area 2 and a path to the South East leads to Area 5. '''Area 4: '''A part of the cave system in the locale, with stalagmites and stalactites a plenty. The river also leads into here, taking up the lower part of the area. A path to the East leads back to Area 1 but travelling deeper into the caves to the North West leads to Area 7. '''Area 5: '''This area is a spot of life in the wasteland, being comprised of jungle and massive coiled ferns like those in the Jurassic Frontier. Monsters who like their food fresh may come here. A path to the North leads to Area 3, to the South is Area 6 and to the South East is Area 11. '''Area 6: '''Here lies a verdant plain next to the waterfall that dives deep into the grotto. Rocky outcrops allow you to fight within the river as well as on land. Leaping off the waterfall leads to Area 4, the rope ladder down leads into Area 1 and two paths to the south leads into Areas 5 and 11. '''Area 7: '''Further into the caves leads to a wyvern's nest open to the sky, though many monsters may sleep here, not just the wyverns. The only path is to Area 4 in the South East. '''Area 8: '''This is a Palico Village sitting on a rocky ledge that overlooks the grotto and the forest. Heading up to the West leads to Area 9 whereas going down South leads to Area 3. '''Area 9: '''The size of this area is comparable to Area 1, just a bit smaller. This is also the top of the mountain that overlooks the grotto with pools of water gathering in the ditches from the endless rain in this Area. Leaping down in the South leads to Area 7, leaping East leads to Base Camp, leaping North leads to Area 8 and a path North leads down to Area 10. '''Area 10: '''A mountainous area that feels like it's falling apart with the many cracks in the walls, though certain flowers are able to grow through these cracks. A path West leads to Area 9, the Eastern path leads to Area 3. '''Area 11: '''A jungle area upstream of the river with the same ferns as seen in Area 5. A Duramboros carcass remains on the riverbank. A path North West leads to Area 5, South West leads to Area 6. Food Chain Bottom Great Girros Great Jaggi Iodrome Gypceros Middle Nerscylla Plesioth Radobaan Top Acidic Glavenus Astalos Deviljho Duramboros Gore Magala Odogaron Tigrex Yian Garuga Zinogre Vaal Hazak Battle Theme Notes * This is ThumbThumb's first area since rejoining the Fanon * Credits to Rathalosaurus Rioreurensis for helping me with certain details of the area * Credits to Dino and Ilo for letting me put their monsters in the area Category:Areas Category:ThumbThumb